User talk:Spartan 501
=Archive: User talk:Spartan 501/Archive 1= =Archive: User talk:Spartan 501/Archive 2= =Archive: User talk:Spartan 501/Archive 3= Speaking of Leonid... and it said the Forerunners saved at least 133 sentient species - far more than the number of species in the M-Mverse so far! - so I figured I had to write about it somewhere), and a couple dates regarding the Acolytes of Devotion (I really need to finish that damn article already - if only I could get around to finding some good pics...) on the timeline, if you're interested. I might also put up some log entries on it before the weekend's over (depending on whether I'll be in the mood for that, or if I'll work on the AoD article or on the timeline instead - we'll see). UPDATE: Well, what do you know, I managed to uphold a promise. I put up three log entries on the M-Mverse page - one news segment about the USR (where I also referenced something from AAO - incorporating the whole AAO-verse is probably near-impossible, but I figured I could still cherry-pick a few things from it to reference), one Laz journal entry, and one message from Laz to Roger (yep, it's about what we just discussed). Let me know if you like 'em - or if they need improvement :)}} We sure enjoy torturing our characters, don't we? Emberz RE: Crossreferencing Halo RPG & DIVINE SON SotF "O'er the hills, and o'er the main..." Can you help with my article please? Ez'rathel (talk) 03:09, October 28, 2013 (UTC) "Through Flanders, Portugal and Spain..." -Ez'Rathel Ok, I got your message. And if you looked closely at the manufacturer of the ship, it was a joint human-Sangheili build. And due to the cost(will be adding this later) there's only about twenty made in the class's original commission years. All my other ship designs are far more reasonable. And I used hyperzerglings ship box layout since I don't know how to make my own. EDIT: Well... except for the United Galactic Alliance Ark-Ship... Ez'rathel (talk) 23:00, October 28, 2013 (UTC) Administrative evaluation "King George commands, and we obey..." Survival of the Fittest Relics of Ages Past Well well well SotF again Thank you for your help. I will edit my page now. HERMMMMMEERRR FERRRLLLLLLLLL Re:Profile pic Sorry for not replying in so long... Spartan II Class IV As the header suggests, I'm here with the idea of a Class IV. I read ARES Logs, Roger-341, Connor-338 and most other associated pages and was completely wowed, when I first saw the unit page I was skeptical but after reading I was utterly in love. So in class when I was free I started writing up an idea which gradually evolved more and more (it's nowhere near completion but still), that idea was a class IV. Seeing as in the hypothetical article ARES was referenced numerous times and because for there to be a class IV, there would need to be a class III, and while it is by no means a carbon copy of ARES, it certainly takes quite a few cues from it, but as the idea is you and Matt's intellectual property (really hope I'm using that term right), I wanted to ask your permission and am totally fine with taking no for an answer.User:Spartan-D042 screw this sig stuff 21:19, March 22, 2015 (UTC) Halo Unyielding I wanted to ask on part III as still got the light on and wanted to see more on the epic battle for Earth. Tracking Down